Complex systems deployed in an industry environment need to be monitored to ensure proper working of the system. Such systems would include multiple sub-units of sensors and other components which perform data collection, data processing and so on, and the sub-systems may be communicating each other for data exchange.
It is possible that due to technical issues a sub-system may malfunction, and due to the malfunctioning of the sub-system, readings of corresponding sensors change. In such a connected system, as the throughput of each component/sub-system affects final output of the system, any such malfunction would adversely affect overall throughput of the system.
The inventors here have recognized several technical problems with such conventional systems, as explained below. One way of analyzing issues associated with such complex systems is by performing a manual analysis for verifying working of the system components. However, for systems with the large number of components and complex architecture/design, manual analysis would be a tedious task. Manual analysis further demands complex domain knowledge, and based on amount of knowledge a person has, accuracy of results of verification can also vary.
There are certain methods and systems being used for fault analysis. However, one disadvantage of these systems is that they have limited or no capability of performing a runtime analysis. Furthermore, most of these systems require manual intervention at different stages of the analysis.